fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Bennet
Radiant Lumiere, or more commonly known as Ray Bennet is a main character, and the self-proclaimed 'hero', of Prime Pretty Cure. They are a being of pure light who is partly reponsible for setting the plot in motion by defeating the four Titans, resulting in them being reincarnated into the four Cures. Ray isn't a Pretty Cure themself but still has a magical form, which they simply call Radiant Lumiere (after their true name). Personality Having lived a very sheltered (and, admittedly, very pampered) life until their awakening at Earth, it's no surprise Ray feels out of place. They are definitely not the brightest bulb in the box and are very quick to draw conclusions, being incredibly stubborn and outright refusing to look at things in a different light. Ray has a tendency to run their mouth and don't realise how much words can hurt others, which ends up biting them in the ass many times. Their 'mother' pretty much decided their entire life for them and they are trying to break away from her influence and think and decide for themself. Despite their glaring flaws, Ray isn't completely hopeless. It seems like, slowly but surely, they are learning to become a better person and open up their heart to others. Their likes include relaxing music, shaved ice, puzzles, pancakes, being useful, being a "rebel", meeting new people, scented candles, praise, doing new stuff, learning, small and fluffy animals, being right and being admired. And their dislikes include responsibilities, scary movies, food packaging, monsters (as in vampires, ghosts etc.), big animals, darkness, small rooms, their friends fighting, people telling them to act a certain way, cloudy weather, sour food, writing stuff (sore hands), asking others for help and touching others. Radiant Lumiere "The heart bathing in the eternal light, Radiant Lumiere! Radiant Lumiere is the special alter ego of Ray, representing the holy light of hope. They transform with the mysterious Eternal Lantern, calling out: "Light Up!". Their main ability is summoning various, rainbow-colored shields of pure light, which can take a single hit. They also have a main weapon in the form of a more durable shield. The form Ray uses in the story is a different, less powerful version of the one they defeated the Titans with prior the story. Attacks |-|Attacks= *'Clarity Reflection' - Radiant Lumiere's "attack". They summon a gigantic shield which can block anything for a very short period of time. First used in episode 23. *'Heartful Cure' - Radiant Lumiere's first (actual) finisher. Debuts in episode 28. *'Grand Unity' - Group attack with Cure Splash, Cure Terra, Cure Ember, and Cure Gale. While the group attack needs the Eternal Lantern's powers to work. Ray doesn't need to be transformed. *'Primal Radiance' - Group attack with Cure Splash, Cure Terra, Cure Ember, and Cure Gale. *'Everglow Dawn Veil' - Radiant Lumiere's solo attack in their Everglow Form. Only used in the Movie. |-|Abilities= *'Regeneration/Immortality' - While this is not limited to their transformed form, Ray is unable to properly die and will revive after being killed. This is referred to as "flickering". *'Shield Summoning' - Can summon various small shields and control them. They can take a single hit. Later, they figure out more ways to use their shields and are even able to reform them into different shapes. *'Memory Projection' - With the use of their Eternal Lantern, Ray is able to show memories of themself, or anyone close by, on something resembling a magical window. *'Sense Magic' - They are able to sense people's magic within, which is how they were able to tell the Cures were the reincarnated Titans. Everglow Radiant Lumiere In the movie, Ray temporarily gains a new form: the Everglow Form. Not much information is known, but it is themed after Bright, as well powered by rainbows and stars. Etymology Radiant Lumiere - Radiant '' refers to "shining or glowing brightly", while ''Lumiere means "light" in French. Ray - Comes from the term 'Ray of Light'. It originally was a simple nickname but they eventually started using it as their actual name. Bennet - Is a surname meaning "blessed". Gallery Trivia *They have a Pinterest Moodboard (spoilers). *Being inhuman, they don't have a set gender. Their mother brought them up as a girl until they started living with Bright when they decided to switch over to they/them pronouns. *Their original name actually was Radiant Lumiere, but they later took on the name Ray when they started living with Bright, and now they just use it as their old name as their magical alias. *They were also pretty much "born" precisely the way they are now and thus never really had to "grow up". *Unlike the Cures, they don't really have a post-transformation intro phrase, but they make on up to fit with the group. Category:Extra Heroes